Torchwood Saison 4 4x04 Are you ready 2de partie
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... mais elle ne fera pas que découvrir cela...
1. Back to Cardiff

Will était sidéré. Devant lui se tenait un homme brun, portant un costume marron et un long manteau plus clair. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, encore plus que d'ordinaire, vu le vent violent qui soufflait en altitude.

**Will** : Vous ?  
**Voix** : Oui, c'est bien moi.  
**Will** : Comment ?  
**Voix** : Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. C'est Jack ! Il a encore réussi à remettre en marche son bracelet générateur de vortex pour passer un moment seul avec vous ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le désactiver ! Dites donc …. C'est pas vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour une escapade en amoureux… Mais comme on dit, chacun ses goûts. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est parti se chercher un spartiate …Quoique ça serait bien son genre…

Will essayait tant bien que mal de placer un mot dans le monologue auquel se livrait l'homme, mais c'était peine perdue. Une fois lancé, c'était un véritable moulin à paroles. Will dû élever la voix pour l'interrompre.

**Will** : DOCTEUR !  
**Ten** : Oui ?  
**Will** : Je suis…

Will cherchait ses mots. Comment expliquer ce qu'on avait du mal à s'expliquer à soi-même ?

**Will** : Toutes les heures environ, je change d'époque et de lieu. Je ne comprends pas comment, ni pourquoi. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été en compagnie de Jack et qu'un homme est apparu, et … Que je me suis retrouvé en présence d'un certain Gilles de Ray et de Jeanne D'Arc…  
**Ten** : Vous avez rencontré le fameux Barbe bleue ? Le très contesté amant de Jeanne ? Ah Jeanne ! quelle femme formidable, un peu allumée comme fille, mais dotée d'un courage extraordinaire !  
**Will** : Docteur !  
**Ten** : Oui, excusez-moi… Vous disiez donc être piégé dans une sorte de boucle spatio-temporelle qui vous emmène toutes les heures dans un nouvel endroit. Hum…

Ten s'approcha de Will, il sortit son tournevis sonic et le déplaça sur l'ensemble du corps du jeune homme.

**Ten** : Vous me semblez en pleine forme ! Vous n'avez pratiquement pas changé d'un huon. Ça fait combien de temps déjà?  
**Will** : Un bail.  
**Ten** : Tant que ça ? Faut dire que je suis parfois un peu perdu dans ma propre chronologie. Bref… Essayons de trouver une solution à votre problème mon cher ami ! Venez, allons au Tardis !

Ten venait de se retourner pour se rendre à l'endroit où le Tardis s'était matérialisé et attendait une réponse de Will. Mais il n'en obtint pas. Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule, le gallois avait disparu.

**Ten** : Non… non…. non… Ne me fais pas ce coup-là …

Et il se rua sur la porte du Tardis qu'il ouvrit à la volée, traversa la salle de commande et agrippa l'écran de contrôle.

**Ten** : Mais où est-il passé ?

Il appuyait sur les différents leviers et manettes permettant de localiser les énergies laissées par le passage d'un voyageur du temps. Il captait d'étranges informations. Les signaux fluctuaient sans cesse, comme si quelqu'un cherchait où déposer le voyageur. Puis le signal devint plus clair et Ten ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la destination. Il lança le Tardis immédiatement à sa poursuite.

Eirwen s'éveilla doucement. Elle s'étira, manquant de tomber du sofa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle se releva brusquement. Jack était toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie, assis à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Au loin, elle entendit Simon taper nerveusement sur les touches de son clavier.

**Eirwen** : Jack… Des nouvelles ?  
**Jack** : Non. Aucune.  
**Eirwen** : Il voyage toujours.  
**Jack** : Oui.  
**Eirwen** : C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?  
**Jack** : On peut dire ça …

Soudain la voix de Simon se fit entendre. Jack sauta de son fauteuil et se rua vers la salle centrale, suivi par Eirwen.

**Jack** : Quoi ?  
**Simon** : J'ai eu un nouveau pique d'énergie de la faille, signifiant que Will avait fait un nouveau saut…  
**Jack** : Oui et alors ?  
**Simon** : et bien, cinq minutes plus tard, un second pique est apparu.  
**Jack** : Un second ?  
**Simon** : Oui... Plus distinct, plus marqué.  
**Jack** : Montre-moi ça !

Simon laissa sa place à son supérieur qui examina les deux relevés. Le premier était définitivement celui de Will. Mais le second qui était apparu soudainement était d'une autre origine. Une origine que Jack connaissait bien, car il scrutait souvent les scans et relevés à la recherche de cette signature particulière.

**Jack** : C'est … Non… Ce serait une chance inouïe… Quasi impossible !  
**Eirwen** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Jack** : C'est la signature énergétique du Tardis !  
**Eirwen** : Tar… Quoi ?  
**Jack** : Tardis ! C'est le vaisseau du Docteur ! Si Will est avec le Docteur…  
**Simon** : Oui ?  
**Jack** : Il est sauvé !  
**Simon** : Comment ça ?  
**Jack** : Le Docteur pourra le ramener à notre époque !  
**Eirwen** : Jack ??? Quoi ? Explique nous !!

Des bruits assourdissants résonnaient tout autour de Will. Des hommes courraient autour de lui, l'évitant à la dernière seconde. Une gerbe de terre lui gicla au visage. Devant ses yeux, un jeune homme, presque un enfant gisait, mort, défiguré.

**Voix** : Dépêchez-vous ! Montez !

Will se retourna et vit le Tardis, posé à deux pas de lui, le docteur dans l'encadrement de la porte lui tendant le bras.

**Ten** : Vite !!!

Il se releva et couru à l'intérieur.

**Will** : Merci.  
**Ten** : Allons-y alors ! On va essayer de ne pas rester coincé à Verdun, surtout à cette époque.

Et avec un grand sourire, il actionna le levier et le piston entama son va et vient régulier, synonyme de déplacement vers un champs adjacent, à l'écart du conflit et des tirs d'obus.

**Will** : Y'a pas à dire … Bien que j'ai déjà voyagé avec vous et Jack, ça fait toujours son petit effet.  
**Ten** : Ouais… Je sais, je me laisse parfois avoir aussi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je trouve comment vous déconnecter de la faille.  
**Will** : Comment ça ?  
**Ten** : Vous êtes en sécurité à bord du Tardis. J'ai bloqué les signaux, vous ne pouvez pas vous « évanouir ». Mais si vous le quittez, le cercle vicieux recommencera. Et franchement, c'est pas que je ne veux pas voyager avec vous… Mais qui dit voyager avec vous implique forcément voyager avec Jack et … C'est pas que je ne le souhaite pas, mais…  
**Will** : Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire... Il peut-être parfois…  
**Ten** : Collant ?

Will regarda le Docteur et tous deux éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Will avait souvent été jaloux de cet homme, mais maintenant et surtout depuis leur dernière rencontre, celle qui avait changé sa vie à jamais, il lui vouait un respect des plus profonds.

**Ten** : Bon, allons-y, je vous ramènes à votre cher capitaine … nous disons donc … direction ???

Il se tourna vers Will avec un regard interrogateur.

**Will** : Cardiff, 22 novembre 2093.  
**Ten** : 2093… Effectivement, ça fait un bail…

Dans le Hub, seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jack avait compris l'origine du second pique. Sur l'écran, les deux courbes étaient maintenant indissociables et progressaient au même rythme. Un nouveau pique apparut à la grande surprise de Simon.

**Simon** : mais, c'est impossible, il ne s'est pas écoulé plus de 15 minutes depuis le dernier.

Au même moment un courant d'air fit virevolter les cheveux de Jack, lui donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il se leva tellement vite que la chaise tomba au sol obligeant ses deux équipiers à s'écarter afin d'éviter de se la prendre sur les pieds.

**Eirwen** : Jack ??  
**Simon** : Où vas-tu ?

Mais leur capitaine ne répondit pas. Il sauta sur la plateforme élévatrice et enclencha le bouton de son bracelet. Elle s'éleva lentement et le plafond du Hub se souleva faisant disparaître la silhouette de Jack dans le contre jour.

Simon et Eirwen restèrent bouche bée devant la soudaine disparition de leur boss. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils partirent vers les escaliers afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait fait réagir Jack de cette façon.

Jack, quant à lui, était déjà arrivé à la surface, près de l'ancienne entrée des tribunes présidentielles. Il regardait à droite et à gauche, derrière lui, devant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin l'objet de sa recherche. Elle était là, à côté du guichet des entrées. Jack fouilla dans sa poche et s'avança vers la porte de la police box. Il inséra la clé qu'il venait d'attraper et ouvrit la porte qui heurta la rampe d'accès intérieure.

**Ten** : Oi ! C'est pas un camion ! Un peu de douceur !

Jack ne releva même pas et se rua sur le second passager du Tardis. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, longtemps...

**Ten** : Hum…  
**Jack** : ça va ?  
**Will** : Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, le Docteur m'a récupéré de justesse.

Jack se retourna enfin vers Ten qui attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini ses retrouvailles. Il se déplaça vers lui et ignorant la main tendue du Docteur, il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

**Ten** : Oi !  
**Jack** : Merci Doc !  
**Ten** : Je me serais contenté du merci.  
**Jack** : Oui, je sais, mais j'attendais depuis longtemps le moment propice pour t'embrasser !  
**Ten** : Si je me souviens bien, tu l'as déjà fait!  
**Jack** : Mais tu es plus craquant sous cette apparence !

Il s'éloigna, lui envoyant un clin d'œil au passage et s'en retourna vers Will.

_« Hey oh Captain Jack, bring me back to the railroad track … »_

**Ten** : C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
**Will** : ça , c'est sa sonnerie de portable…  
**Ten** : Vous plaisantez ????  
**Will** : Malheureusement pas …

Jack s'empara de son téléphone. Il resta quelques secondes à discuter et demanda brusquement .

**Jack** : Eirwen et Simon sont dehors… Ils me cherchent. Je peux les faire entrer ?  
**Ten** : Eirwen et Simon ?  
**Jack** : Mes coéquipiers.  
**Ten** : Ne me dis pas que tu as reformé Torchwood ?  
**Jack** : Si. Pourquoi ?  
**Ten** : ça t'as pas suffit la dernière fois ?  
**Jack** : ça va ! Viens pas me faire la morale… Qui était absent alors qu'il aurait pu tout arranger ?  
**Ten** : Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas venir, je te l'ai expliqué !  
**Jack** : Mouais…  
**Will** : Les gars… Je crois qu'ils sont toujours au téléphone !  
**Jack** : Alors ? Doc ?  
**Ten** : Ok… fais les venir ^^

Jack se dirigea vers la porte, sortit la tête et appela ses collègues.

**Jack** : Eirwen, Simon ! par Ici !

Ils s'approchèrent, curieux, de ce qui semblait être une ancienne cabine de police datant du siècle précédent. Eirwen en avait vu une dans un musée à Londres lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'années. Mais que pouvait bien faire Jack à l'intérieur d'une si minuscule cabine.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Jack se recula pour les laisser passer. A peine Eirwen l'eut-elle franchie qu'elle stoppa net.

**Eirwen** : c'est impossible…

Simon, qui était toujours à l'extérieur, demanda.

**Simon** : Quoi ... Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
**Eirwen** : Viens… Regarde par toi même… c'est … c'est ...  
**Simon** : Oh Mon Dieu.. c'est …  
**Eirwen & Simon** : C'est plus grand à l'intérieur !

Jack éclata de rire tandis que Ten souriait, adossé à la console attendant que Jack fasse les présentations. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer les réactions des uns et des autres à la vue de la salle corail.

**Jack** : Doc, je te présente Eirwen Lloyd, je pense que tu devines qui c'est …  
**Ten** : Oh oui… Tout le portrait de Gwen…  
**Jack** : Et pas que physiquement ! Et voici Simon Duval.  
**Ten** (en français) : « Enchanté »  
**Simon** (en français) : « le plaisir est pour moi Docteur … ? «  
**Ten** : Oh … Juste Docteur ... C'est mon nom !

A peine eut-il fini de se présenter qu'Eirwen aperçu Will et se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes se forces.

**Eirwen** : Will !

Le Docteur regarda Jack d'un air étonné, mais le capitaine lui fit comprendre par un simple regard que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.


	2. Distraction

Après avoir essayé de convaincre Eirwen pendant dix minutes qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé, Will réussit à apaiser l'inquiétude de sa collègue. Simon, quant à lui, était bien plus intéressé par l'intérieur du Tardis que par l'état de Will.

Il était en grande discussion avec le Docteur et Jack, demandant d'innombrables explications sur le fonctionnement de tel objet, sur l'origine de tel autre et sur les possibilités d'un tel vaisseau.

Tous semblaient avoir oublié le danger qui était au-dessus de leurs têtes. La joie des retrouvailles avait outrepassé l'inquiétude. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bilis et sa soif de vengeance et d'extermination.

_« Docteur ? »_

Lorsque cette voix résonna dans le Tardis, seules deux personnes furent prises de nausée. Jack et le Docteur échangèrent un regard. L'un avait une expression d'étonnement, l'autre une expression froide, mêlée de tristesse et de haine. Ten se retourna vers la rampe d'accès. Personne...

_« Docteur ? »_

La voix venait de dehors. Ten se rua à l'extérieur et découvrit à quelques pas de la porte, celle qui fut, bien qu'il n'ait jamais osé se l'avouer ou lui avouer, son plus grand amour.

A l'intérieur du Taris, Jack ordonna à ses équipiers de ne pas bouger. Et s'élança retrouver Ten.

**Jack** : Docteur !

**Ten** : Rose ?  
**Jack** : Mais …  
**Rose** : Docteur ! Je sais comment revenir ! Ouvre la faille et je te reviendrai…  
**Jack** : Je croyais que seules les personnes disparues pouvaient nous apparaître ?

Le regard haineux, le Docteur répondit à son ami.

**Ten** : Elle est « disparue » Jack… En tout cas elle n'est plus de ce monde dimensionnellement et malheureusement physiquement. Et je pense que dans son monde elle a disparu depuis quelques temps déjà.  
**Jack** : Doc ! Ce n'est pas elle !  
**Rose** : Docteur ? Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ?  
**Ten** : Tu avais ton Docteur.  
**Rose** : Mais ce n'était pas toi …  
**Ten** : Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…  
**Jack** : DOCTEUR !

Le Docteur qui avait avancé sa main vers le visage de Rose, la retira. Les larmes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux laissèrent place à des flammes de rage. Il sortit son tournevis sonic, le braqua vers l'apparition et l'effaça de sa vue.

**Ten** : Jack ? Que se passe t-il ici ?  
**Jack** : Depuis hier soir, peu après la disparition de Will, nous sommes sujets à des hallucinations, nos proches qui nous exhortent à ouvrir la faille pour leur permettre de « revenir ».  
**Ten** : ça recommence alors ?  
**Jack** : Tu étais au courant ?  
**Ten** : La fin du monde ? Abbadon ? Comment n'aurais-je pas su ?  
**Jack** : Et tu n'es pas intervenu ?  
**Ten** : Jack, je ne peux pas intervenir à chaque fois… Et puis vous vous en êtes sortis, non ?  
**Jack** : à quel prix !

Ten regarda Jack. Il savait que c'était difficile pour lui de reparler de cette époque.

**Ten** : Je ne pensais pas m'éterniser ici… Mais qui que ce soit, il a choisi la mauvaise personne. As-tu une piste Jack ? Un quelconque indice qui permettrait de retrouver ce …  
**Jack** : Bilis… Bilis Manger.  
**Ten** : Ce Bilis…  
**Jack** : J'ai effectivement une piste. Un certain Dan Bilis tient la boutique d'horlogerie qui avait été celle du Bilis de l'époque.  
**Ten** : Cela ne peux pas être un hasard…  
**Jack** : Oui, c'est ce que je pensais…

Le Docteur et Jack retournèrent dans le Tardis, Ten attrapa son manteau, Jack en profita pour embrasser Will une nouvelle fois. Et ils repartirent, Eirwen, Simon et Will allaient les suivre mais ils furent arrêtés par les deux hommes.

**Ten** : Heu ... Will … Vous restez ici… Vous ne pouvez pas sortir du Tardis tant que je n'ai pas coupé le lien qui vous relie à la faille.  
**Jack** : Eiry, Simon, vous restez ici ! Apparemment les « fantômes » ne peuvent pénétrer dans le vaisseau…  
**Eirwen, Simon & Will** : Mais …  
**Jack** : C'est un ordre !  
**Ten** : Vous nous suivrez via le détecteur et nous avertirez si vous voyez le moindre problème. Et le filtre que j'ai mis en place pour éviter à Will de disparaître vous protègera également. Vous avez juste à... ignorer les voix…  
**Will** : Mais quelles voix ?  
**Ten** : ... Et à rester ici !

Il pointa le sol du vaisseau avec son doigt tout en appuyant plus que d'ordinaire sur les derniers mots, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Jack et lui partirent en courant tandis que les trois autres se placèrent devant l'écran pour suivre des yeux, impuissants, les deux points qui se déplaçaient.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué, tu peux pas savoir Doc !  
**Ten** : Tu me le dis à chaque fois ! Tu commences à radoter Jack, tu te fais vieux !  
**Jack** : Regardez qui me dit ça … ça te fais quel âge au fait?  
**Ten** : un certain âge … ou un âge certain... tu choisis !

Jack sourit tout en continuant sa course aux côtés du Docteur et ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée toujours fermée par les grilles des Castle Arcades.

**Jack** : Merde ! Fermées…  
**Ten** : Tu permets …

Le Docteur fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste sous son manteau et en sortit son sonic screwdriver. D'une simple application, il fit jaillir de petites étincelles de la grille et Jack put la soulever. Ils pénétrèrent sous les arcades et avancèrent jusqu'au magasin _« A Stich in Time » _

**Jack** : Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il était revenu ? Et en plus, il a gardé le même nom pour sa boutique !  
**Ten** : Tu pensais qu'il était parti pour toujours. C'est humain, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir.  
**Jack** : C'est facile pour toi de dire ça…  
**Ten** : J'ai eu mon lot de retours inattendus Jack… Des bons, comme des mauvais. Et j'ai appris à faire avec et à les combattre encore et toujours.

Jack se pencha vers la devanture et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne.

**Jack** : Tu refais ton truc ?

Le Docteur réitéra sa manipulation précédente et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un tintement sonna au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se figèrent, anxieux, attendant de savoir si le son avait averti le propriétaire. Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et ils continuèrent leur avancée. Des dizaines de réveils, horloges et autres objets jonchaient le sol et les deux hommes eurent du mal à rejoindre le fond de la petite pièce.

Ten tenait son tournevis devant lui scrutant chaque recoin, chaque objet déposé sur des étagères, des meubles ou le comptoir. Alors qu'il passait devant une comtoise, la luminosité du sonic augmenta d'un seul coup.

**Ten** : Badaboumba ! Jackpot !  
**Voix** : Je savais bien que vous viendriez ici Capitaine Harkness.  
**Jack** : Bilis !  
**Bilis** : Ravi de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

Jack allait se jeter sur lui quand le Docteur le retint par le bras.

**Ten** : Vous devez être Bilis ?  
**Bilis** : Bilis Manger, enchanté et vous êtes le Docteur n'est-ce pas ?  
**Jack** : Comment ?  
**Bilis** : Oh, vous voulez savoir comment je suis revenu ? Après que vous ayez vaincu Abbadon, brillamment et, je dois le reconnaître, que je ne comprends toujours pas comment, et que vous ayez réussi à refermer la faille, j'ai été piégé en 1941. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais encore la moitié de l'appareil qui me permettait de voyager à travers les époques. D'un, j'en ai fabriqué deux, mais il fallait que j'attende le bon moment… Celui correspondant à une forte activité de la faille à une époque où je pouvais atteindre des personnes qui étaient susceptibles d'y avoir accès. J'ai donc légué un des deux morceaux à mes descendants avec pour instructions de le conserver jusqu'au moment approprié et de garder un œil sur les membres de l'équipe Torchwood. Et j'ai patiemment attendu. En fait, je n'ai pas attendu tant que ça … Les joies du voyage temporel... Vous connaissez Docteur. Mes descendants ont dû attendre plus de 150 ans pour trouver le bon moment, mais pour moi, cela n'a duré que quelques minutes… et c'est un heureux hasard qui a permis à Dan de mettre en place le dispositif.

**Ten** : Hasard ? Comment ça ?  
**Bilis** : Oui, un très favorable hasard. Il savait que vous étiez revenu et que vous aviez reformé Torchwood, il vous espionnait depuis un moment quand il a comprit que vous aviez un œil sur cette fille, la descendante de la belle Gwen Cooper. Et lorsqu'il l'a vue entrer dans le magasin pour faire réparer une splendide une montre à gousset, il a su que c'était le bon moment. Une si belle occasion de mettre le dispositif à proximité du contrôleur de faille… C'était inespéré. Il l'a donc inséré dans le mécanisme et lorsqu'il fut actionné par la faille, le second morceau du dispositif que j'avais gardé en 1941 a réagi et m'a permis de revenir, avec quelques « passagers » dans mes bagages.

**Jack** : Vous ne réussirez pas à nous faire ouvrir la faille Bilis !  
**Bilis** : J'ai failli réussir… C'est dommage pour cette pauvre Deirdre, une fille plein d'avenir.  
**Jack** : Vous me le payerez Bilis…

Jack dégaina son arme et mit en joue Bilis qui ne cilla pas d'un iota.

**Ten** : Jack, ne fais pas ça !

Mais c'était trop tard. Jack avait appuyé sur la détente, mais comme l'avait pressenti le Docteur, Bilis s'était évaporé et seule la vitrine explosa en éclats, inondant les arcades de milliers de bouts de verres.

**Ten** : C'est malin !  
**Bilis** : Vous devriez le savoir Capitaine que cela ne sert à rien.

Il était réapparu derrière eux, le sourire aux lèvres, semblant satisfait de son petit effet.

**Ten** : Vous parliez d'une montre à gousset…  
**Bilis** : Oui, une superbe montre, qui faisait chronomètre également. D'une très belle facture avec une dédicace des plus touchantes. Si je me rappelle bien, ça disait : _« Pour toujours et à jamais, avec tout mon amour. JH »_

Jack sentit ses muscles se pétrifier sur place. Cette dédicace était celle qu'il avait fait apposer sur le cadeau qu'il avait offert à Ianto, quelques mois seulement avant …  
Le Docteur réalisa que cette phrase avait touché son ami.

**Ten** : Jack ?  
**Jack** : ça va… C'est seulement que je croyais qu'elle avait disparu à jamais cette montre.  
**Bilis** : C'est touchant … Il vous manque ce jeune gallois… Comment s'appelait-il déjà?

_« Jack ?» « Docteur ?»_

Les deux amis se retournèrent et découvrirent côte à côte les apparitions de Ianto et Rose, souriant, tendant les bras vers l'être aimé. Le Docteur fit volte-face, des éclairs dans les yeux tout en pointant les deux spectres derrière lui.

**Ten** : Vous venez de faire vos deux premières erreurs Bilis… Ces « fantômes » que vous avez ramenés, ils ne nous feront pas ouvrir la faille… Bien au contraire, ils nous donneront la force de ne pas le faire et de vous arrêter !  
**Bilis** : M'arrêter ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut arrêter…  
**Ten** : Quoi ?  
**Jack** : Quoi ?

Mais c'était trop tard et Bilis avait déjà disparu, emmenant avec lui les apparitions qui n'étaient plus nécessaires. Jack et le Docteur se retrouvèrent seuls, entourés des tics tacs exaspérants des centaines d'horloges.

Au loin, une sirène de police attira leur attention. Ils devaient déguerpir le plus vite possible. Les forces de l'ordre avaient dû être averties par des badauds ayant entendu le coup de feu. Ils quittèrent le magasin au pas de course, mais se retrouvèrent arrêtés par une rangée d'agents en armes, postés à l'entrée des arcades.

Le Docteur leva les bras, imité par Jack.

**Ten** : Pourquoi toujours des armes ? Je déteste les armes.  
**Jack** : J'espère que tu as un plan Doc… Parce que sinon, c'est la fin du monde, le retour !


	3. Tic tac tic tac

Le Docteur et Jack étaient toujours mis en joue par deux rangées de policiers, l'une à genoux, l'autre en renfort à l'arrière. Jack s'étonna d'ailleurs du si grand nombre d'agents. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il leur fallait trouver une solution pour sortir de ce bordel, qu'il avait en passant provoqué, lui et ses réactions parfois irréfléchies et disproportionnées.

Le Docteur semblait moins sur les nerfs que son ami. Il baissa la main en signe de trêve et d'un signe du doigt désigna sa poche de manteau. D'un regard interrogateur, il soumit une requête silencieuse à celui qui semblait être le supérieur de l'équipe d'intervention, à laquelle il accéda sans pour autant mettre au repos ses hommes.

Ten plongea sa main dans la poche, farfouilla un moment… Et en ressortit une pochette noire qu'il ouvrit et présenta aux policiers.

**Ten** : Inspecteurs Tyler et Hunt ! Scotland Yard, division de Cardiff.

Jack regarda médusé le papier sur lequel il vit effectivement qu'il était écrit ce que venait d'énoncer le Docteur. Il reprit une constance qui lui donnerait l'apparence d'un inspecteur et enchaîna.

**Jack** : Maintenant baissez vos armes ! On a du travail à faire ! Les lieux doivent être sécurisés !

Les hommes regardèrent leur supérieur d'un air interrogateur, mais baissèrent leurs armes lorsque celui-ci leur en fit signe. Il se mit au garde à vous salua les deux hommes qui avaient enfin pu baisser les bras.

**Ten** : Non, non... ne me saluez pas … non…  
**« Le supérieur »** : Inspecteur Gareth Morris ! Nous sommes à vos ordres. Mais que fait Scotland Yard ici ?  
**Ten** : Nous enquêtons depuis plusieurs mois sur un trafic de…  
**Jack** : … d'héroïne en provenance d'Amérique centrale et cachée dans des horloges.  
**Ten** : Oui.. c'est ça … Et la piste nous a amené ici, dans ces arcades.  
**Gareth** : Mais le coup de feu ?  
**Jack** : Le complice qui tenait ce magasin s'est enfui, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il a été plus rapide.  
**Ten** : Vous vous occupez de fouiller le magasin, nous on part à sa recherche !  
**Gareth** : à vos ordres !

Jack et Ten s'effacèrent pour laisser passer la horde d'agents des forces de l'ordre qui occupèrent en un rien de temps l'espace étroit des arcades devant le magasin de Bilis.

**Jack** : Pratique ton truc !  
**Ten** : Oui, je dois avouer qu'il m'a sorti de nombreuses situations délicates ce bon vieux papier psychique. Mais c'est pas tout ça … On a du pain sur la planche !

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir en direction du Hub. Ils avaient parfaitement compris que Bilis les avait piégés en les gardant aussi longtemps avec lui et en appelant les policiers. Ils en avaient également déduit que le fameux Dan aurait un rôle à jouer.

Tout en repassant devant les mêmes maisons, Jack sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Caché dans un coin sombre des arcades, Dan Bilis avait regardé ces deux étranges hommes forcer la grille et la porte de son magasin. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, il pu sortir de la pénombre et s'éloigna vers le Millenium Stadium.

Il avait eu du mal à admettre que toute cette histoire était vraie. Tout avait commencé à la mort de son père quelques mois plus tôt, à la lecture du testament. Le notaire lui avait alors remis un chèque d'une dizaine de milliers de Livres, les clés et l'acte de propriété du magasin, ainsi qu'un paquet et une lettre.

A la lecture de la lettre, Dan avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet, il se demanda si son père n'avait pas perdu la tête. Le paquet contenait de nombreux dossiers sur une organisation nommée Torchwood et sur ses membres, ainsi qu'un objet mystérieux avec pour instruction de suivre à la lettre les recommandations contenues dans le premier dossier.

C'est à la lecture de ce dossier qu'il réalisa quelle serait sa « destinée ». Caméraman pour la branche galloise de la BBC, Dan avait tout laissé tomber pour reprendre le « Stich in Time » et continuer la surveillance de Torchwood. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre la venue de cette jeune femme qui lui apporterait l'objet qui permettrait à son aïeul de revenir.

Il avait inséré une partie de l'objet dans la montre et avait emboîté une seconde dans le mécanisme de la comtoise comme inscrit dans les directives. Il avait ensuite rendu la montre et n'avait plus eu qu'à espérer que les choses fassent leur œuvre d'elles-mêmes et que cette Eirwen Lloyd soit « engagée ». Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Et conséquences de cela, un soir, alors que Dan fermait boutique, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un personnage des plus étonnants. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, au visage émacié et ridé, des yeux perçants, des cheveux gris peignés en arrière, portant autour du cou un foulard rouge à pois et un costume datant des années 40.

Cet homme se présenta comme étant Bilis Manger et le remercia d'avoir permis son retour. C'était l'avant-veille au soir… Après avoir expliqué à son descendant ses desseins, il leur fallu attendre le lendemain pour les mettre en application. Bilis allait tenter d'amener un des membres de Torchwood à ouvrir la faille et permettre le retour du chef des démons de la septième hiérarchie, Abaddon. Celui-là même que ce Jack Harkness avait renvoyé dans sa sphère astrale bien des années auparavant.

Dan était arrivé près des grilles d'entrée du Stade. Il devait maintenant trouver comment entrer dans le QG de Torchwood. Et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

****************************

Dans le Tardis, les trois coéquipiers du Capitaine attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles de leur chef et du Docteur. Sur l'écran, ils apercevaient maintenant une vingtaine de points lumineux.

**Eirwen** : Tu crois pas qu'on devrait les appeler ?  
**Simon** : Et leur dire quoi ? Je pense qu'ils doivent être mieux placés que nous pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Simon s'était déjà éloigné de l'écran de contrôle et contournait la console, scrutant chaque parcelle de celle-ci, frôlant de ses doigts les manettes et boutons. Il était émerveillé par cette technologie et rêvait de mettre son nez dedans. Il s'arrêta sur un levier, le prit en main et mima un geste, comme pour le baisser.

**Will** : Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.  
**Simon** : Mais tu te rends compte de cet engin Will ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises que nous sommes dans un vaisseau spatial, un vrai vaisseau extra-terrestre !  
**Will** : Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu travailles à Torchwood Simon ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu d'objet alien ! Atterris !  
**Simon** : Bien sûr Will, mais là c'est un vaisseau spatial ! Tu crois que si j'actionne ce levier il va se mettre en marche.  
**Eirwen** : Tu devrais suivre les conseils de Will. Et puis le Docteur a dit de rester ici !  
**Simon** : Mais il a pas précisé qu'on devait rester immobiles comme des statues…

Simon regarda une nouvelle fois le levier avec envie.

**Will** : Je t'aurais prévenu ! Il a mauvais caractère quand on touche à ses manettes sans en avoir le droit !  
**Simon** : Mais le Docteur ne le saura pas ... car vous ne lui direz pas !

Et il actionna le levier. Le piston s'alluma de sa couleur bleue habituelle qui vira très rapidement au orange foncé. Eirwen se cacha derrière un des sièges, Will quant à lui resta adossé au contrefort corail, un air amusé sur son visage. D'un coup, les portes du Tardis s'ouvrirent à la volée et le corps de Simon fut projeté à l'extérieur avec violence.

**Will** : Je ne parlais pas du Docteur…

Eirwen sortit de sa cachette et s'élança vers la porte afin de s'assurer que Simon était encore en un seul morceau. Will la suivit mais elle l'arrêta au seuil du vaisseau.

**Eirwen** : Will ! Tu ne peux pas sortir !  
**Simon** : Outch…  
**Eirwen** : Simon ? ça va ?  
**Simon** : Oui… Un peu sonné mais ça va !  
**Will** : Je t'avais prévenu !  
**Simon** : Mais comment ?  
**Will** : Le Tardis est un être organique et très intelligent Simon, ce n'est pas un simple assemblage d'acier et de câbles.  
**Simon** : Je m'en souviendrais…

Lorsque Simon se releva, le regard de Will qui fut attiré par une ombre se mouvant lentement derrière les barricades.

**Will** : Hé ! Vous là-bas !  
**Eirwen** : Quoi ?  
**Will** : Il y a un homme près de l'entrée du Hub ! Dites-moi que vous avez refermé derrière vous ?  
**Eirwen** : Simon ?  
**Simon** : Je n'en sais rien !

Ils se regardèrent anxieux. Simon partit en courant vers l'entrée laissant Eirwen et Will dans l'expectative… Lorsque le téléphone de celui-ci sonna.

_« tea for two and two for tea, just me for you, and you for me alone. »_

**Eirwen** : Et tu oses critiquer la sonnerie de Jack ?

Will esquissa un sourire gêné et honteux avant de prendre la communication.

**Will** : Jack… oui… quoi ? la police ? moins vite … j'ai du mal à t'entendre… Quoi ? Bilis ? ici ? Tu veux rire ?  
**Jack** : Non.

Jack venait d'arriver avec le Docteur. Il avait rangé son portable mais Will tint encore le sien contre son oreille quelques secondes avant d'imiter son chef.

**Will** : Mais que viendrait-il faire ici ?  
**Ten** : Il veut ouvrir lui-même la faille, enfin, pas lui, même, mais la faire ouvrir par ce Dan. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le pas de la porte du Tardis ! Je vous avais dit de rester à l'intérieur ! Et vous jeune fille, pourquoi êtes-vous dehors ?  
**Jack** : Et où est Simon ?  
**Eirwen** : Will a cru apercevoir quelque chose près de l'entrée. Simon est allé vérifier.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, Simon était en train de revenir vers le groupe.

**Simon** : Jack… Je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème.  
**Jack** : Comment ça ?  
**Simon** : Bien… Je crois que le Hub a subi une intrusion. Et je n'ai pas mon pass, je ne peux pas entrer.  
**Jack** : C'est Dan Bilis ! S'il arrive à enclencher le système de quarantaine, il aura carte blanche pour mettre en place la fin du monde !

Il se retourna vers Simon et Eirwen et leur ordonna de faire le tour par l'entrée située sur les rives du fleuve. Le Docteur et lui essayeraient de forcer l'entrée souterraine par le garage.

Les duos se dirigèrent vers leurs destinations, laissant le pauvre Will seul à l'intérieur du Tardis, impuissant. Il frappa rageusement le montant de la porte. Un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre. Il se retourna vers la console centrale et lui adressa machinalement : _« pardon »_.


	4. End of the World

Jack et le Docteur étaient arrivés devant la grille fermée du parking du Hub.

**Ten** : Ben dis-moi, t'as pas fait dans le léger !  
**Jack** : Faut bien décourager les curieux et les rôdeurs. Le Stade est à l'abandon… Et le quartier n'est plus aussi sûr qu'il l'était.

**********************

Adossé à la porte, en haut des escaliers, Dan Bilis reprenait son souffle. Il venait de passer la première étape avec une facilité déconcertante et il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir trouvé la porte ouverte. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva dans la salle principale. Le crépitement incessant du contrôleur de faille résonnait dans l'immense vide et semblait venir de tous les cotés à la fois.

Dan se dirigea vers l'ordinateur se trouvant dans le bureau de Jack, il s'était dit que pour avoir un accès direct au programme de mise en quarantaine, il devait donc aller sur l'ordinateur du capitaine. Il s'assit sur la chaise et commença à chercher le programme de verrouillage de la base. Après quelques recherches infructueuses dans divers dossiers, son regard fut attiré par une icône sur le bureau. Une simple icône, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Rouge avec une croix jaune en dedans. Il se dit que ce ne pouvait encore être aussi facile. Mais il cliqua tout de même dessus. Il plongea la main dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit un minidisque numérique qu'il inséra dans la prise sur le coté de l'écran. Une fenêtre apparut.

_« Attention, vous êtes sur le point de verrouiller la base : niveau 100%. _

_Pour stopper la procédure, appuyez sur ANNULER » _

Au bout de deux minutes, il fut plongé dans le noir total avant que les générateurs d'appoint inondent la salle d'une lumière rouge orangée. Il venait de bloquer les accès au Hub. Il remercia intérieurement son père de lui avoir légué ce disque. Ingénieur informatique au chômage ayant plongé dans le piratage de données sensibles, avant de céder lui aussi à l'appel de son aïeul, Bruce Bilis avait créer un virus universel qu'il comptait utiliser sur le gouvernement de l'époque. Mais c'est au même moment qu'il avait reçu l'héritage familial et il garda le virus en prévision du "grand jour". Et ce grand jour était finalement arrivé, mais c'était à Dan que revenait cet honneur. Il s'adossa un moment sur le fauteuil. Ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il serait tranquille pendant un moment.

*******************************

Will faisait les cent pas dans le Tardis, condamné à y rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que Jack ou le Docteur trouve une solution pour arrêter le massacre à venir. Il grommelait seul, il n'aimait pas être impuissant, alors que ses amis étaient peut-être en danger.

Il se résolut à s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos contre la console. Une douce chaleur montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à un rythme régulier, comme si le Tardis essayait de partager sa peine et son angoisse. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus.

********************************

Jack était en train de taper le code d'entrée sur le digicode. Une lumière rouge lui indiqua que sa tentative avait échoué. Pensant avoir été trop vite où avoir ripé sur une des touches, il recommença plus lentement. 19-08-83-09

Une nouvelle fois, le voyant rouge clignota.

**Ten** : Un problème ?  
**Jack** : Le code ne marche pas. Il a dû mettre en place le confinement automatique. Mais comment ?  
**Ten** : Laisse-moi essayer !

Le Docteur prit la place de son ami devant le clavier et de son tournevis sonique scanna chaque chiffre un par un, essayant de débloquer le mécanisme. Mais rien ne se produisit.

**Ten** : Niet. Rien. Nada… Désolé Jack, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir cette fois ci !  
**Jack** : Le programme de quarantaine scelle le Hub pour une durée de 8 heures. Dan Bilis aura le temps de rayer le monde de la carte de l'univers une dizaine de fois !  
**Ten** : Il y a peut-être une solution. Je peux peut-être contourner la quarantaine en essayant de m'y introduire avec le Tardis.  
**Jack** : Bonne idée, je rappelle Simon et Eirwen. Ils doivent de toute façon être également bloqués.

********************************

Will s'était assoupi, bercé par le ronronnement et la chaleur du Tardis. Il fallait dire que ces dernières 12 heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour lui et il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis plus de 24 heures maintenant.

**Voix** : Will !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et réaliser où il était.

**Voix** : Will !

Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait et aperçut sa collègue.

**Will** : Deiry ?  
**Deirdre** : Will, ça y est… Viens ! Ils ont réussi !  
**Will** : Quoi ?  
**Deirdre** : Ils ont arrêté Bilis ! Tu peux sortir ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre !  
**Will** : C'est vrai ?

Will se releva d'un bond et courut à l'encontre de Deirdre qui l'attendait près des portes, mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

**Will** : Comment es-tu entrée ?  
**Deirdre** : La porte était restée ouverte, je n'ai eu qu'à la pousser.

Will sentit un vent froid lui parcourir la base du cou. Instinctivement, il recula de quelques pas.

**Will** : Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Deirdre !  
**Deirdre** : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Jack m'envoie te chercher, tu peux sortir ! C'est fini je te dis !

Will revoyait les images des dernières heures. Lui, seul avec Eirwen et Simon dans le Tardis, Jack et le Docteur ensemble … Mais il n'avait pas revu Deirdre. Et Simon avait dit que le Hub avait été l'objet d'une intrusion et vu le ton de sa voix, ce n'était pas bon. Si Deirdre avait été à l'intérieur, elle aurait pu lui ouvrir.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'entendait bien avec Deirdre, loin de là. Leurs relations étaient exclusivement professionnelles. Ils ne s'étaient trouvé aucun point commun et généralement, Will n'essayait pas de forcer le destin en obligeant les gens ou lui-même à devenir « les meilleurs amis du monde ». Et dans un sens, à Torchwood, cela valait mieux. Mais elle était sa collègue et son absence l'inquiétait.

**Will** : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Deirdre ! Où est-elle ?

Le corps de Deirdre commença à devenir transparent et à laisser place à celui d'un vieil homme.

**Will** : Bills !  
**Bilis** : Ravi de vous revoir en chair et en os. Vos voyages vous ont plu ?  
**Will** : Où est Deirdre ?  
**Bilis** : La pauvre Deirdre nous a quitté, j'en ai bien peur.  
**Will** : Quoi ?  
**Bilis** : J'ai failli arriver à mes fins avec elle. La faille aurait pu être ouverte depuis longtemps si …

Will ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il ne voulait pas que Bilis lui confirme de qu'il redoutait. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Si elle lui était apparue, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle était morte et elle venait le hanter.

**Bilis** : Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Je peux vous faire voir ce qui va arriver! Si vous êtes assez courageux.

Tétanisé par la tristesse qu'il ressentait, Will ne bougea pas lorsque Bilis lui attrapa le bras. Il sentit comme des millions de picotements dans tout le corps et se retrouva à l'intérieur du Hub. Devant lui se trouvaient Jack et le Docteur près du Tardis, à leur gauche Eirwen et Simon. Dan Bilis était près du manipulateur de faille, il tenait le levier. Jack, Eirwen et Simon le tenait en joue tandis que le Docteur essayait de le raisonner afin de le sauver.

Bilis Manger apparut alors près de lui et lui ordonna de baisser le levier, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Jack tira, le Docteur hurla et la faille s'ouvrit en plein milieu du Hub. C'était comme une tempête qui s'abattait sur les occupants, emportant tout sur son passage… Feuilles, dossiers, mobilier léger… Tout était aspiré par la faille.

Will assistait à l'horreur qui se déroulait, il voyait ses amis tenter de s'accrocher pour résister à l'aspiration, mais celle-ci était de plus en plus forte et Eirwen fut la première à lâcher prise. Puis ce fut tellement rapide que cela sembla s'être déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Les meubles furent arrachés du sol et engloutis, emmenant au passage Jack, Simon et le Docteur et enfin le Tardis. Les murs commençaient à subir la force d'attraction de la faille et se déformaient dangereusement jusqu'à exploser et suivre le même chemin. La faille était en train d'aspirer non seulement le Hub, mais au rythme où elle allait, elle allait aussi faire disparaître Cardiff, puis ce serait le tour de la Grande-Bretagne et la Terre toute entière.

Will se retrouva brusquement ramené à l'intérieur du Tardis. Il avait les jambes telles du coton et dû se reposer contre la console afin d'éviter de s'effondrer. Son visage était enlaidi par une expression d'horreur, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux exorbités, rougis et humides.

**Will** : Vous mentez.  
**Bilis** : Mes visions ne mentent jamais, sachez le.  
**Will** : Mais pourquoi me montrer cela ?  
**Bilis** : Je n'ai rien à craindre, j'ai déjà gagné ! Abaddon va renaître de ses cendres. Une clameur géante sortira du puits sans fond, comme un prélude à l'apocalypse jetant l'effroi sur les peuples et initiant la fin du monde.

Au même instant la porte du Tardis s'ouvrit sur le Docteur et Jack qui se figèrent devant la vision de Bilis et de Will. Ce moment lui permit de s'évanouir.

**Jack** : Will ! Qu'y a t-il ?

Jack tentait de le ramener sur terre, il le tenait par les épaules et le secouait. L'expression de Will lui faisait mal.

**Will** : Jack… C'est la fin ? C'est vraiment la fin ?

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues du jeune homme. Jack les essuya avec ses paumes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**Jack** : Non, ce n'est pas la fin. Je te promets que ce n'est pas la fin ! Tu m'entends ! Will ! Je te le promets.

Eirwen et Simon arrivèrent à leur tour, essoufflés.

**Ten** : Jack ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu m'aides à stabiliser le Tardis pendant que j'outrepasse la quarantaine.

A ces mots, Will réagit. Il avait bien entendu « outrepasser la quarantaine » ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient tenter d'entrer dans le Hub. La première partie de la prophétie de Bilis était sur le point de se réaliser.

**Will** : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! On va tous être engloutis par la faille !  
**Jack** : De quoi tu parles ?  
**Will** : Je l'ai vu Jack, ça va se passer… La prophétie de Bilis ! La fin du monde !  
**Ten** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prophéties sont faites pour être brisées, j'en sais quelque chose ! Jack ! Maintenant !

Le Docteur appuya sur la manette de mise en route et le Tardis fut prit de soubresauts et semblait rebondir sur quelque chose d'invisible.

**Ten** : Coriace ton confinement ! Mais … Voilà ! On y est !

Le calme revint à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils s'étaient matérialisés dans le Hub et sur l'écran de contrôle Jack pouvait voir Dan Bilis s'avancer vers le contrôleur de la faille. Il s'élança vers la porte du Tardis et l'ouvrit à la volée tout en dégainant son arme.

**Jack** : Restez où vous êtes !  
**Dan** : Trop tard… C'est ma destinée.  
**Jack** : La fin du monde ? votre destinée ?  
**Dan** : La fin de ce monde Capitaine et le début d'un nouveau !  
**Jack** : Vous êtes fou !

Simon et Eirwen s'étaient postés à la gauche du capitaine et le Docteur avait prit place à coté de lui. Will revoyait exactement la vision qu'il avait eue.

Ten : éloignez-vous Dan ! Je peux encore tout arranger ! Ce n'est pas la peine de détruire ce monde pour en construire un meilleur. Vous avez encore tant à apprendre, à connaître, à découvrir !  
**Dan** : Vous mentez !  
**Ten** : Non, venez avec moi et je vous montrerai que le futur peut être magnifique !

Une nouvelle partie de la vision de Will se réalisa. Bilis Manger apparut près de son descendant et l'exhorta à baisser la manette d'ouverture automatique de la faille. Sans réfléchir, Will sortit de l'embrasement de la porte du Tardis et s'élança vers les deux hommes. Dan eut le temps de baisser la poignée, ce qui fit apparaître derrière eux une ouverture spatio-temporelle. Jack vit trop tard que Will se dirigeait vers eux et ne pu l'arrêter lorsqu'il passa à coté de lui.

**Jack** : Will !  
**Will** : Désolé Jack ! J'aurais préféré que ça se finisse autrement. Ferme la brèche !

Will percuta alors les deux Bilis et les entraîna avec lui à l'intérieur de la faille. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement. Jack regardait la brèche sans la voir, les bras ballants, des larmes dans les yeux. La tempête commençait à se former dans la salle, tout s'était mis à voler autour d'eux.

**Ten** : Jack !  
**Jack** : Will…  
**Ten** : Jack ! Referme la brèche, je vais essayer de le ramener ! JACK !

Le capitaine reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur pour taper les codes de fermeture. Eirwen était effondrée dans les bras de Simon qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.  
Le Docteur quant à lui était retourné dans le Tardis pour pister la signature de Will et le ramener.

Tout comme la dernière fois, quelques heures auparavant, il fallut une grosse demi-heure à jack pour réinitialiser le programme.

**Jack** : Doc ! J'y suis ! J'ai refermé la faille à son minimum. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! je ne peux pas la laisser ouverte trop longtemps.  
**Ten** : Encore une petite minute… Je l'ai presque ! Voilà ! Ferme la !

Jack appuya sur le bouton « entrer » du clavier et la faille se referma. Tout était sens dessus dessous dans le Hub, mais cela, Jack n'en avait que faire. Il cherchait désespérément des yeux celui qui venait de se sacrifier, mais il ne le voyait nulle part.

Il se rapprocha de l'endroit où était apparue la faille et découvrit le corps inanimé de son ami. Il s'écroula à terre et l'enserra.

Le Docteur le rejoint accompagné de Eirwen et Simon. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du Capitaine qui le regarda suppliant.

**Jack** : Dis moi qu'il peut le refaire ?  
**Ten** : Je ne sais pas. L'a t-il déjà fait ?  
**Jack** : Une fois.  
**Ten** : Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il puisse le refaire.

Jack avait la tête de Will dans ses mains, il se pencha pour y déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un filet lumineux en sortit, mais il s'évanouit aussitôt.

**Ten** : On dirait que la faille a absorbé son énergie. Il n'en a plus assez pour…

Mais avant que le Docteur n'ai pu finir sa phrase, le Tardis émit un chant mélancolique et libéra son énergie qui vint s'enrouler autour du corps du jeune homme.

Will ouvrit les yeux et vit son capitaine penché au-dessus de lui.

**Jack** : Will !  
**Will** : Jack !  
**Ten** : Hé bien, mon jeune ami, je crois que le Tardis vous aime bien. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit ou fait, mais il n'était pas prêt à vous laisser partir.  
**Will** : Je parierais qu'il est en manque de café.

Jack et le Docteur éclatèrent de rire devant les regards hébétés des deux autres membres de Torchwood. Jack aida Will à se relever. Eirwen se jeta une nouvelle fois à son cou pour l'embrasser tandis que Simon se contenta de lui proposer une bonne poignée de main. Will se retourna vers le Docteur :

**Will** : Merci.  
**Ten** : Je l'accepte pour vous avoir ramené. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

Will esquissa un sourire et ajouta, plus en direction du Tardis que du Docteur.

**Will** : Avant votre départ, je viendrai vous préparer un café spécialement pour vous, vous avez toujours le percolateur j'espère.  
**Ten** : Bien entendu !

La réponse du Docteur fut accompagnée par un sifflement aigu venant du Tardis, que tous reconnurent comme un signe de joie. Ils sourirent tous, heureux d'être sains et saufs et d'avoir éviter la fin du monde.

_A suivre dans l'épisode 4x05 de Torchwood : __**Back to the past**__ . __Des révélations sur un des membres de Torchwood. _


End file.
